<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Bad Side” by Heyitsmelovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726540">“Bad Side”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsmelovely/pseuds/Heyitsmelovely'>Heyitsmelovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cool..., F/M, Got this idea randomly, hope you enjoy!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsmelovely/pseuds/Heyitsmelovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other now and start dating shortly after but after an akuma attack specifically aimed towards Chat Noir, things in his regular and double life start to change, the most obvious being his “bad side” comes. He says things and does things he probably shouldn’t but doesn’t have any sort of control over. Will this ruin his relationship with Marinette? Will it ruin his relationship with everyone? Read to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <b> <em>CHAPTER 1</em> </b> </span> <b><span class="u">:</span> The Beginning</b></p>
<p>There they stood looking at each other from a distance, the night letting a slight breeze pass by them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s…you? You’re...you can’t be...Chat...no it’s impossible...A-Adrien?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood there looking at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. Suddenly his mouth formed into a grinning face looking back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M’Lady, maybe in the future it would be better if we chose different alleys to transform back in…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look of fear combined with awe left her face as she smiled back at him. He walked towards her at a slow pace and stopped in front of her before hugging her tightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad it was you, Bugaboo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could tell she rolled her eyes, even though he was still in her embrace. She hugged him tighter before replying to his remark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too, Chaton…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•°.oOo.°•</p>
<p>Marinette walked into the locker room with a lovesick smile on her face which, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by Alya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on with you? Give me the scoop!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette looked over at her with an annoyed face before replying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the scoop? First of all, there is no ‘scoop’. Also, I thought we agreed on not using the phrase ‘What’s the scoop’...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya only looked at her with a big smile and shrugged, as if hiding laughter behind it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s the reporter in me! Come on, there has to be a reason why you are such a daze!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette gave her a smile before grabbing her bag from where she had placed it last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alya we’re going to be late for class…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shot Alya a sly grin, leaving Alya rolling her eyes at the remark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Mari! Give me the news! I promise I won’t tell...maybe!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She repeated with the remarks as Marinette walked out of the locker room, Alya following closely behind like a reporter trying to get answers out of a celebrity. When they walked out into the main area, Marinette immediately spotted Adrien and Nino walking towards them. Her guess was that they were on their way to the locker room but regardless, it made her stop dead in her tracks. Alya caught her and peered over her shoulder before eyeing Adrien and Nino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it has something to do with Adrien!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette turned around quickly with a scared embarrassed look on her face before putting up a finger to Alya’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t want the whole school knowing now do we? Nothing is going on between me and him, just my silly crush, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya listened to Marinette’s remake but also watched as Adrien came up behind her friend after she finished her scolding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Alya! Oh uh...h-hey Marinette! How was your hay? I-I mean day! How was your day, Marinette!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette just watched him stumble over his words as she stood there blushing so much she looked like a tomato and with a shocked look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-My day? Oh right! My day has been great! You know I saw a-uh...what is it called...oh right! I saw a cat this morning and it made my morning purr-fect!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her comment broke the awkward air between them after both of them shared a laugh at the remark. Adrien finished laughing before turning back to the locker room doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you around, Bu-uh...Marinette!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette let out a small giggle and waved as he walked into the locker room with Nino. She turned around to face her best friend again, Alya giving her a curious look while crossing her arms on her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing going on, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette nudged her arm before dragging her to class. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>•°.oOo.°•</p>
<p>Of course, class would be interrupted with an akuma attack near the school. Mme Bustier asked everyone to get home safely and complete the homework for tomorrow’s classwork preparation. As Adrien ran out of the classroom, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him into another direction. He looked up to find a familiar face pulling him towards a janitor’s closet nearby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Adrien! We have to go now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled both of them into the closet, making sure nobody was watching them. She shut the door and transformed as Adrien transformed as well. She looked over at him before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s for good luck...don’t make too much of it, Chaton…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too late, M’Ladybug.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cha Noir gave her a sly grin as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes off to the side, trying to hide the blush that crept onto her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Chaton.There’s an akuma!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•°.oOo.°•</p>
<p>Hawkmoth stood in the middle of his room filled with butterflies, taking in the events of the akuma fight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something seemed different this time around…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natalie appeared, holding up a tablet with the news broadcast from the fight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, you might want to see this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She played the video displayed on the tablet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Nadia Chamack, don’t be bemused it’s just the news! I’m here standing with our very own Ladybug and Chat Noir, right after the very interesting akuma from just a few minutes earlier. As you may have known, this akuma was desperate to seek the truth from everyone in sight. Ladybug and Chat Noir, what are your thoughts on today’s battle?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well Nadia, all I really have to say is it was very interesting when he managed to strike that reporter from the Ladyblog, Alya. I would have been laughing if it weren’t for protecting Paris! I especially loved when she said it was unfair that Chat Noir and I weren’t together because we are clearly meant to be! No hard feelings of course!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “By the way, comment to the Miss Ladyblogger, I completely agree with that statement. What do you say, Ladybug? Want to get together?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She rolled her eyes at the remark and crossed her arms.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Does this really look like the time to be discussing this, Kitty?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Nadia interrupted the two. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Now, Ladybug, you didn’t really deny it. Are you saying that you and Chat Noir are an item now? Will you finally give him a chance?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ladybug put her hand over the microphone in Nadia’s hand. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You know, Nadia, me and cat boy here really oughta get going...Bug out!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> With that final statement, both Chat Noir and Ladybug fled the scene while Nadia turned back to the camera to go over the akuma attack from earlier.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel stared at the tablet for a moment before looking up at Natalie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, if I’m not mistaken, this interview leads the audience to believe Ladybug and Chat Noir might be romantically involved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel looked up at her with a smile filled with evil roots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Natalie, get the Grimoire. There’s some things I need to look into…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•°.oOo.°•</p>
<p>Adrien laid down on Marinette’s chaise as Marinette got to work on her homework. He slowly started to close his eyes, taking in the aroma of freshly baked goods from the bakery downstairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it would be wise to start doing your homework too, Pretty Boy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien sat up giving Marinette an annoyed yet confused look. She wasn’t facing him but she could sense his confusion and dismay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty Boy? Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I mean...you are a model. Only seems right…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien rolled his eyes with a smile before laying back onto the chaise, eyes close once more. Suddenly, he felt a collapse of heavy books on his chest, which caused him to jerk up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, it would be <em> very </em> wise to start on the homework…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette walked back to her desk before taking a seat and continuing on her homework, leaving Adrien on the chaise with books all over him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Bugaboo...We just saved Paris! Can’t I rest my eyes for a bit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even I know ‘rest my eyes’ really means ‘let me take a nap for the next two hours’. Please! I invented the ‘let me rest my eyes’ move!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...promise I won’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave her a small giggle as if being unsure. Marinette turned back to face him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll tell you what...you do your homework in the next hour and I’ll give you another kiss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien shit up immediately and started collecting all his books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Homework it is!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette turned back to her homework, secretly smiling and blushing before getting a rush of fear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marinette! Lunch is ready!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette’s eyes completely widened, turning back to Adrien. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Mom called me for lunch. There’s a boy in my room. I’ll either have to explain how he got here without using the front door or have to explain why there’s a boy in my room. Okay uh...I have 2.2 seconds to get him out or I’ll be dead. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rushed out of her chair and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into her closet and turning back to get his backpack and books. When he tried to asked what was going on, she just shushed him and went back to grabbing anything in sight and shoving it into the closet before shutting it and leaning her back into the closet doors, right as her mother walked in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marinette, lunch is ready, come downstairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Mom…I’m not hungry! And I’m busy...very busy! Sorry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabine just looked at her curiously before shrugging and turning around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want any, I’ll save you some. It’ll be downstairs, Honey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabine shut the latch to her room as Marinette slowly fell to the ground in front of her closet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I come out now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette’s eyes widened before getting up and opening the doors for Adrien. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien, I’m so sorry! It’s just I had to-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien reached over and placed a finger on her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Bugaboo. I completely understand. It’s okay to have a secret boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He winked at her before walking back to the chaise. Marinette crossed her arms and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since when are you my ’secret boyfriend’?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since two seconds ago, Bugaboo! Well I better head off. I’ll take that kiss any time now…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you finish your homework?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I say yes, will you believe me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out a small smile and obvious puppy eyes, but Marinette just kept her eyes on him and arms crossed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even a little bit, Kitty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien let his arms fall to his sides and hunched over in disappointment. Marinette leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to look up at her and smile. He transformed and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the forehead before leaving her room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Chaton…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically, the one event that causes all the really bad stuff. It’s short but I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span class="u"><b>CHAPTER 2:</b></span></em> <b>The Attack</b></p><p>
  <span>Adrien walked out of his room and ran to the front doors of the mansion before getting caught by Natalie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, where are you off to? School starts in an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Natalie, I uh...h-have to work on a project with my uh...classmates! I have to get to school early...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a sheepish look but she told him it was okay and he walked out of the door with Gorilla. They left the driveway and pulled up the school after a few minutes. Adrien pretended to walk up the stairs and waited for his driver to drive away before he ran to the nearest alleyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, why are we in an alleyway? I thought we were going to school...not like I would want to go….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, did you actually believe I was going to school? I wanted to come early to surprise Marinette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so now what kid? You suddenly have a girlfriend and now you have to wake up early? I could have been lounging and eating my Camembert but </span>
  <em>
    <span>nooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>…you had to come early…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Plagg. Plus, I wish she were my girlfriend…we haven’t really discussed it. Just...Claws out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•°.oOo.°•</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien is that you? There’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He puts a finger on her mouth</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette, don’t worry...I already know…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He leaned in closer, closing the space between them. Just as they were about to kiss a strange noise came bursting through</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise, Marinette!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir had popped in from the hatch that led to the balcony, face right in front of a sleeping Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir?!? What are you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette had suddenly woken up and turned quickly away from Chat Noir to hide her blushing face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Marinette? Did I interrupt something-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! I mean...no! You didn’t interrupt anything! What could you have possibly interrupted, you know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried her best to hide her face as she climbed down the steps of her bed. Chat Noir noticed the blush on her face and a sly grin grew on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you dreaming about me, Bugaboo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned around as fast as lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!? No! Of course not! Now I need to c-change so...get out! I mean…get out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir let out a small giggle before reaching up to the hatch and leaving the room, going on the balcony. He stood out and watched the streets as the day slowly started. Suddenly he saw something off in the distance, what appeared to be a floating person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot! Another akuma...I’ll just leave a note for her…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat picked up his backpack from the balcony and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and tote her a little note before placing it in front of the hatch, making sure she’d see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sorry, Bugaboo! There’s an akuma and I need to take care of it but come join me once you’re done. I could always use all the help I could get, especially from you… ;)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Sincerely, Your Favorite Kitty :) &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir leapt from the top of the balcony in the direction of the akuma. As soon as he got there, he found the akumatized villain strangely just floating in the middle of a rooftop. Chat Noir walked up to him but nothing happened. Chat Noir  looked around and found an umbrella by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m guessing that’s where the akuma is...huh surprisingly easy. Thanks, Old Hawk Man…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chat approached the umbrella, he felt something hit his head, which made his stumble back. When he looked up he saw the akuma suddenly slowly going back to the ground. As Chat Noir got his baton, he kept a careful eye on the akuma. Once the akuma touched the ground, he looked up at Chat Noir and started to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Bad Side. My goal is to show the world the real versions of people. Hawkmoth had decided to come to me specifically to hit you with this effect. See, even after you defeat me, you’ll be stuck with this. The world will see you for the real you, Chat Noir! But there is one thing Hawkmoth wants me to mention...he says that it will progressively get worse, the only way to get rid of it being giving him your Miraculous. He will ruin your life, Chat Noir...if you wish to hand it over now, here’s your chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held out his arm as Chat looked at him in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about! I don’t understand but you’ll never get my miraculous…now, hand over the umbrella and nobody gets hurt, k?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The akuma just kept a straight glare at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last chance…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never in a million years…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The akuma slowly turned into a red hue and was about to attack Chat but was suddenly interrupted by a red and black yo-yo breaking the umbrella and letting the purple little butterfly fly out. The akumatized victim fell to the floor before looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I? I was just on my way to work…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug freed the little white butterfly before turning to the victim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were akumatized. I’m sorry you had to go through that but I’ll gladly take you to work…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir stood there, in a sort of daze as Ladybug picked up the poor man and asked him where to. Suddenly, something came out of his mouth that was unexpected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ladybug...that looks pretty heavy, let me take it for you. You were busy anyways...not like I care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug looked at him with confusion and a sort of angry face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh...I don’t know...I didn’t mean to say that Ladybug of course I care!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um okay, Kitty...I’ll just see you later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Of course! Because I care!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug zipped off leaving Chat on the rooftop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I say that? I didn’t even mean to say that...what if...no...not possible. Everything is fine, that was just a slip up! Everything is okay! I should hurry if I want to see her in class…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat flung himself in the direction of the school before landing in the same alleyway and walking into the school, a few classmates already there. He spotted a few and walked over to start a conversation, still thinking about the events that transpired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>•°.oOo.°•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug leapt her way in front of a tall corporate building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride, Ladybug!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem! Bug out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug leapt through the air, working her way back to her room, going inside and laying down on the chaise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t care? No, he said he cared...just seemed a little mean for a guy like Adrien. Maybe I just mistook it. I should get to class...maybe I’ll see him later. Maybe I can kill him later too…I wonder if he’d care if I killed him… Right! School!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette picked up her backpack and purse before heading down stairs, spotting her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trust me it’s been a real confusing one</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said, it’s kinda short and not very interesting but trust me from here it get really interesting! Anyways, have a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wait, Really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat still hasn’t got a clue about what’s going on and he can’t even explain it to his lady. Meanwhile, the two of them plan to take some steps regarding their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Chapter 3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>: Wait, Really?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked down the stairs of her house and stopped in front of the counter in the bakery to say goodbye to her father. She walked out the bakery doors and crossed the street. She spotted Alya a few steps from where she stood so she started to make her way over to her. Suddenly, she felt an arm grab her and pull her to the side behind the stairs leading up to the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien? What are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen...I hope what I said this morning didn’t affect you. I didn’t even mean to say it, it just kind of slipped out of my mouth but something happened with the Akuma this morning…So when I got there the akum-uh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The akuma what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It-uh I-uh...well-uh”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I say it? Just tell her you dork!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Adrien...I didn’t take it personally, promise! I’m not gonna hate you, Kitty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien stopped trying to tell her, as if something was stopping him and he couldn’t say it, but her remark let out a sly grin from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I get it...you could never hate your secret boyfriend...totally understand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it, Kitty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slowly leaned into each other, slowly going in for a kiss but right as they were centimeters away, a familiar reported voice came to interrupt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how are the secret lovebirds?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them turned their heads quickly, with wide eyes watching Alya as she stood there, arms crossed and a sly smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secret lovebirds?!? Alya we were just talking! Haha...super funny! Not in a million years!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked down at Marinette’s stumbling face with a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in a million years?! Oh okay that’s it, I’m telling the whole world!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya looked over at him all confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Telling the world what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien opened his mouth, but right as the words were about to stumble out of his mouth, Marinette’s hand came up quickly to cover his mouth from saying anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants to tell the whole world that…he uh…he fences a lot! You know how fencers are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked over at her with a sort of angry confused look, her hand still on his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya, I need to talk to my very amazing friend here, so, meet you in class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya just shook her head before heading off up the stairs into the school. Marinette turned back to Adrien as he grabbed her hand and removed it from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?! Not in a million years? Fencing? What is your problem bugaboo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want Alya to know that we are ‘friends’ okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because...if she finds out now that we’re...you know...and she sees that Ladybug and Chat Noir just so happen to be together, she might make the connection...we can’t risk it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’Lady, that is really hard to do, especially when the guy next to you wants to tell the whole world about the amazing girl he’s ‘friends’ with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with puppy eyes, as if avoiding the previous remark. Adrien looked at her with a smile before rolling his eyes in a joking manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine...I guess this cat has got his own tongue...by the way, what are we? Are we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to answer that now. How about...for the rest of this week we are friends and next week we can be ‘official’ if you really want to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Ladybug and Chat Noir haven’t announced anything so…what are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess later today we’ll have to stop by the TV Studio to tell them I suppose…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you look absolutely gorgeous, Bugaboo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien...we have class so we should get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least give me a kiss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...maybe next week!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked up the stairs as Adrien stood there watching her, somewhat hoping she was joking and going to come back, but she didn’t. He picked up his backpack and made his way to the locker room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>•°.oOo.°•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final bell rang and class was dismissed. Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino made their way down the stairs, talking about weekend plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! We should go get Andre’s ice cream! Who’s up for it? Marinette? Nino? Adrien?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya, while Adrien and I wish we could, we have a...project to work on...at my house...today...right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette nudged Adriens arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right! That project! We do...sorry Alya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries! Me and Nino wanted to hang solo anyways…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them walked towards the entrance but right as they were passing through, Adrien stuck his foot out in front of Marinette causing her to trip. Luckly, he snapped out of the daze long enough to catch her from falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette! Are you okay? Are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was interrupted by a shocked, laughing Nino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, dude! You just tripped Marinette!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned to face Adrien with a sort of annoyed face before turning it into a smile and looking over at Alya and Nino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet it was an accident. It’s okay, Adrien...I know you would trip me on purpose…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the crosswalk to get to her house. As they waited for the light to signal them to cross she looked up at him with an annoyed face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really tried to trip me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me, Bugaboo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, then who was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nino?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sheepish giggle as she started laughing at the remark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I forgive you, Silly Cat. Or was it Pretty Boy...gee I can’t remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Pretty Boy and I’ll start calling you Ms. Pretty Pink Baker!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed as they crossed the street and entered the bakery. Marinette told her mother that she had a project to work on with Adrien but they needed to pick up supplies so they were going to head out to the store. Sabine sent them on their way. As they walked out of the bakery and around the corner, the two of them walked into a dark alleyway that was empty and unnoticeable to the public. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Kitty. Let’s roll! Tikki, Spots On!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pink flashing light covered her from head to toe, Adrien watched in amazement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, I will never get used to that magical sight…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up and transform, Silly Kitty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, Claws Out!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry it took me more than two days to make the next installment but from now on, every two days there will be an update. My life at the moment has been pretty busy and stressful but I will finish this series, hopefully by the end of the month! Have a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The interview! How exciting! Nothing could go wrong, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Chapter 4</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em><span class="u">:</span> The Interview</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two superheroes walked into the TV Studio lobby, they got some admirable looks from the people in the waiting room and the receptionist. They had gotten in contact with Nadia before entering, asking if she wanted an interview with them in a few minutes. Of course, being the reporter she is, she jumped at the chance to have an interview and said they would be ready in 10 minutes for their arrival. They thanked her for it and told her they would be there in 5 minutes, even though they waited outside for that time. They walked up to the receptionist who led them to the elevators and they went up to the floor where the studio was. On the elevator, they talked, seeing that it was a sort of long way up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat Noir, why are you smirking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Bugaboo…maybe it’s the fact that we’re going to tell the whole world we’re together…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat Noir, I get that it’s hard for a cat like you to remain calm and not weird but at least try”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a small giggle as Chat gave her an annoyed look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A cat like me? What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take it too seriously, Kitty. Just a joke…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then I guess I don't like your jokes”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arm as Ladybug let out a laugh. The doors to the elevator opened up and they walked down the hallway into the studio when Nadia sat excitedly in her chair waiting for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you guys are! Glad you could spare some time for this interview. I even invited the girl who runs the Ladyblog to get some questions in. She should be arriving-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alya bust through the studio doors, heavy breathing holding her phone out, presumably recording for the Ladyblog. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, Nadia! I came as fast as I could! I even left my boyfriend at the cafe where we were eating lunch...eh he’ll forgive me later!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over to the couch in front of Nadia to spot the two superheroes sitting, Chat with his arm around the back of the couch and Ladybug sitting up straight on the edge of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug! Chat Noir! You guys are amazing! Of course, you can’t forget about Rena Rouge and Carapace, but you guys are the originals! Much love! I can’t wait for this interview!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug smiled and waved to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we certainly can’t wait...especially with-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug suddenly had a shocked look on her f and covered her mouth, getting some strange looks from Nadia and Alya and a laugh from Chat Noir. Alya walked over to the couch Nadia was sitting on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially with what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir gave her a smirk and a wink before telling her she’ll find out. The TV crew suddenly started making checks and told them they were going live in a few minutes. The four of them sat waiting for the dreaded countdown. As the crew counted back from 10, they all looked at each other before Nadia started out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome, Paris! I’m Nadia Chamack and we are here today with the amazing Ladybug and Chat Noir for a surprise interview!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alya looked over at the camera as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also a surprise interview from me, the creator and amazing reporter of the Ladyblog, Alya Césaire!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked over to Ladybug and Chat Noir:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NC: So, Ladybug and Chat Noir, how’s life been for our two superheroes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: Very swell, thanks for asking! We just wanted to come here to explain a few things about our previous encounter and our jobs as superheroes here in Paris!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: Trust me, Nadia. You’ll want to stay for this!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: Sorry about him, Nadia. The cat is just a little too excited.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NC: So, Ladybug, in our last interview, you left a lot of your fans wondering. You neither denied nor accepted Chat Noir’s comment on your relationship. Can you tell us more about that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: Well, Nadia-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: I think I can take this one, Bugaboo...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: Chat Noir! We agreed on no ‘Bugaboo’ calling ever!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: Well in the elevator you didn’t seem to have a problem with it…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>AC: Here’s the scoop, everyone! Ladybug actually lets him call her Bugaboo in private! How sweet!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: I do not! I just...can’t seem to stop him, that’s all!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: Back to what I was saying. I have very great news to share! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NC: The audience is waiting, Chat Noir!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: I...don’t like Ladybug!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadia, Alya and Ladybug looked at him with a confused look. Ladybug looked at him and mouthed “what?” with her mouth. He looked at all three of them before sitting up from his leaned back position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: What I meant to say was… I love her! And now I can say that without her punching me because she loves me too!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug looked over at Nadia and Alya, who’s  jaws were on the floor, with a blushed shocked look. They both suddenly grew big smiles and started asking them questions furiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>AC: For how long?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NC: Is this because of what the fans want?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>AC: Tell is all the details!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: Okay, well...um...about a few days ago, he asked me...on a date! And I agreed! And here we are now! Haha, right! Funny how that works…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: And this wasn’t because of the fans...it was because of true love!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: Chat...you’re lucky we are live right now…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: You can punch me all you want when we leave m’lady...as long as you love me I’ll love you for as long as I live.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: Trust me, even if I didn’t you’d still be getting a ton of those. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NC: This is the greatest news for the fans!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>AC: This was so worth ditching my boyfriend! I still love you and I’m sorry!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: Well, we wanted to tell the fans that while we might be together, our sole purpose is still to keep Paris safe from Hawkmoth and other people who try to harm the innocent people of Paris!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: Of course, that will always be our priority. But don’t worry, amazing fans. Second priority for me is the amazing girl sitting next to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: My second priority is giving the cat next to me 20 punches everyday…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: Come on, Bugaboo! You know you love me…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NC: Speaking of love, when is the wedding?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>AC: How many kids are we planning? 1? 2? 35?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NC: I have a great wedding venue not far from here! It’s small and perfect for any wedding!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LB: I think that's our queue to leave, Chat…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: No, I think it’s good to plan all of this now…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug rolled her eyes at his remark as he let out a laugh. She grabbed him by the arm and thanked Alya and Nadia for the interview before heading back to the alleyway they transformed in. When they landed and de-transformed in the alleyway, Marinette walked out of the alleyway and around to the store next to the alleyway. Adrien followed her curiously </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Bugaboo? Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around and let out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Overprotective, Kitty? I’m going to the supply store for our ‘project’, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien let out a small laugh before running up next to her and holding her hand as they walked into the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>•°.oOo.°•</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: I...don’t like Ladybug!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nadia, Alya and Ladybug looked at him with a confused look. Ladybug looked at him and mouthed “what?” with her mouth. He looked at all three of them before sitting up from his leaned back position. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CN: What I meant to say was… I love her! And now I can say that without her punching me because she loves me too!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel stared at his tablet before letting out a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Natalie, come look at this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie walked over to view the small portion of the clip he had replayed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, it seems that your trick worked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel looked up at her with a smile filled with evil intentions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Natalie...for the moment being, only a few slip ups will occur, but with time, his whole personality will change into this. He’s probably already had some encounters with his ‘Bad Side’. Soon, he’ll ruin his relationship with Ladybug and he can’t even tell her what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie looked over at him with confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean he can’t even tell her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel gave her an evil smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also powered the akuma’s attack so when he tries to tell anyone of what happened, the words can’t come out. As if a cat’s got his tongue…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie looked over at him with a sly smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your plans are always brilliant, Gabriel. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to clear things up, in this story, the two heroes are about 2-3 years old. They are still at Francois DuPont High School, but they are in the final year. I gave this story a teen(?) rating because of a precaution, in case I wanted to add a few things later on. Thank you for reading and have a marvelous day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. That Weird Trip to the Store and Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically, the trip to the store and uh...some other things....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait on this chapter...I’ve been extremely busy with school, but I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! Much love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>Chapter 5</strong></em></span><b><em>:</em></b> <b><em>That Weird Trip to the Store and Back</em></b></p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette walked into her favorite craft store like always, except this time there was a cat following behind her as she entered. She walked over to the sewing department, which got her a concerned look from Adrien.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sewing department? Shouldn’t we be in the craft section or project section?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette looked over at him while looking at some sewing thread. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, Kitty, there is no ‘project section’. And second of all, we’ll go there in a minute, I just need to pick out some thread for my newest designs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien looked over at her when a sudden daze entered his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New design? You’re still doing fashion? Wow, I hope these new designs come out better than the previous ones because those were terrible!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The daze left his eyes as soon as he finished saying his remark, but it caused Marinette to look over at him with a shocked face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrible designs? What do you mean by terrible designs? You said you loved them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien raised his hands in defense, unsure of how to fix this problem caused by what he started referring to as the evil voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I love them! I don’t know why I said that, they were amazing! I bet these new one will be even better, Marinette!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you just said they were terrible!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they were terrible...terribly awesome compared to all your other stuff! It was just amazing!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette looked back at the rack of thread before limping her arm and looking down at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Adrien...I get it...you work with a fancy designer dad and you know what is good and what isn’t…come on let’s just get out project stuff…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned towards him and walked past him towards the direction of the craft supplies. As she walked past him, Adrien reached his hand out, trying to tell her that her designs were better than anything his father ever came up with, but he knew he would just make it worse. They finished collecting their stuff and headed over towards the cashier. The cashier looked over at Marinette, knowing her name due to all the visits she takes to the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette! Good to see you again! What are we buying today? Fabric? Sewing thread? Yarn? Come on show me the goods!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette looked down before pushing her items, a poster board and a few markers, over to the cashier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some poster board and markers? No crazy fabrics? Or crazy thick yarn? Or not even a single thread from the sewing department?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette looked up at the cashier before answering to her reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, none this time. Maybe next time, Justine…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justine looked over at Adrien, whose head was down and rubbing his arm, with a suspicious look. She scanned the items and placed them in a bag. Right before the two were about to head off she looked towards Marinette and told her to come back next time with a purpose to buy something dealing with her design work. The two walked down the sidewalk in the direction of Marinette’s house. Adrien looked at her occasionally with a guilty remorseful look on his face, while she walked with her face looking down at the ground. He walked with her until they got near her house, outside of the park, before he got an idea. He grabbed Marinette’s arm and rushed her into the park to the nearest bench, one that was surrounded by bushes filled with flowers and the most gorgeous lighting. The both of them sat down, Marinette still looking at him with confusion. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, I mean this from the bottom of my heart...I am so sorry. I don’t know what is going on with me but I want—no need for you to know that your designs are the most amazing pieces of art I’ve ever seen, and I don’t want you thinking otherwise. I-I love you and I never meant anything that I said in the store. I’m really sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked into her eyes, eyes almost welling up as she stared at him with her mouth open in surprise. When he finished, she decided to swallow her breath before responding to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien, I...I-I…I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that she placed her hands on the side of his face and pulled him into a sweet embrace, lips together as the wind blew gracefully through her hair. He grabbed her waist and slightly pulled her in, kissing her back in return. While it only lasted a mere five seconds, to the two of them, it felt like they had been there for hours, taking in every last precious moment before parting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does...does this mean you accept my apology?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It means that I love you, dummy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both giggled before leaning into one more kiss. They slowly got closer and closer until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem...Marinette, so this is your definition of nothing going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette turned to her best friend, thought ha running wild. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no...nobody was supposed to know that ‘Marinette and Adrien” were a thing until next week! Now she’ll know we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir! This is it...now she knows—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde sitting next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Alya! I just uh...confessed my feelings to Marinette! Isn’t it great?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette could tell he came up with the excuse rather quickly, but she turned to look at Alya, whose jaw was halfway down to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...You what?!?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is my second story ever written and I hope you enjoy it! Teen Rating for some reasons later on in the story but it’s nothing too bad. I’ll be posting new chapters every two days so keep up to date!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>